


una cartica que yo guardo

by TransBoyHobi



Series: como un barco en las olas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Love Letters, M/M, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyHobi/pseuds/TransBoyHobi
Summary: A story of love and fear told through notes and letters found strewn around the Castle. Post-S7.Takes place afterte sueño y te quiero tanto, though it's not necessary to read.Rating is subject to change.





	1. R&R

**Author's Note:**

> All (or at least most) chapters will be short, since they're just little notes. Enjoy this little slice of life!

**A note scrawled on half of a ripped notebook sheet. Found on Keith's nightstand.**

 

hey bae, sorry I left before you woke up. I figured you'd still be tired from your naptime in the Pods. allura said we could take a day to Recoup, so we'll all be waiting for you in the common room. kigurumi required. don't keep me waiting, Hot Stuff!!

love,

Lancey-Lance <3


	2. Nocturne

**A sticky note written in neat blocks found on Pidge's forehead.**

 

SLEEP SHOULD HAPPEN IN BED, NOT ON YOUR WORK TABLE.

BREAKFAST IS IN THE FRIDGE :)

-SHIRO


	3. KonMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The Life-Changing Magic of Getting Your Shit Together

**A _Vrepit Sal's_ receipt, the back of which is covered in notes. The penmanship seems to alternate between two separate hands. Found on Hunk's workshop desk.**

 

dude. DUDE. your desk is so NEAT. teach me your ways, sensei. (and maybe pidge if you can. she's just such a gremlin)

(this is Matt btw)

 

_haha Thanks! I'm kind of a neat-freak I guess. I'd totally be up to helping you organize some stuff if you want :D_

 

you are a gift from god. Netflix and Chill after? :) :D :3

 

_;)_


	4. Manifesto

**A piece of paper torn from a notebook, creased and slightly torn from being crumpled into a ball. Found in the trash bin in Lance's room.**

 

I don't even know where to start this. What we do, who we are - it's dangerous. Every second out in space is an opportunity for everything to go wrong. And yeah, now we have the support of the Galaxy Garrison, now Earth is part of the coalition.

It still scares me shitless. 

Because I've been back home. I've seen my family and friends and it can all be ripped away so easily. 

Haggar doesn't fuck around. What that bitch did to Shiro is proof enough. If it all ends now - well, just because we defend the universe doesn't mean it's on our side. If I were to burn trying to keep people safe, it would be worth it. There are no other people I'd want by my side than these people. My found family. 

But I hope - _I pray_ \- it never comes to that.

There's a boy I'm gonna to marry the shit out of before that ever happens.


	5. Covenant

**A wrinkled, yellowed piece of parchment covered in curious symbols. Found deep in the wardrobe in Allura's chambers.**

 

_[Translated from Altean]_

Allura. My dearest, most beautiful privilege has been to watch you grow into the woman you are today. It is my hope that you should never come upon this letter. If you are reading this, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. Because if you are reading this, it means I have left you. I hoped - and continue to do so - that this matter could be settled with no further bloodshed. And yet, there is this nagging feeling that follows me, telling me that it will not be so. All that has happened between Zarkon and I, these are events that I could never have predicted. It continues to confound me even now. 

Astoundingly, it is not my friend's betrayal that pains me the most. It is that I know, despite my best efforts, that you will not escape this ordeal unscathed. I strive to protect you. This has been my mission in life since your mother first informed me of your conception. But I well know that the odds are stacked against us. 

This is where I find myself: writing to you by the sconce light, surrounded by shadow. You are fast asleep and you are illuminating and you are well-loved. My lovely daughter. My life. My pride and joy. Should I leave you behind, know this: I will carry you with me forever. To the end of time and space itself - and perhaps even further. You are my guiding light, my purpose in life. You are Everything. Please remember this. I hope beyond hope that, once the dust has settled, the world you find yourself in shall be one of peace and unity. 

If it is not, I know that you will make it so. 

I leave it to you. 


	6. Rekindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nyall! Just popping in to say, feel free to point out any mistakes you might find or any tags you feel I should add. <3

**A torn scrap of paper decorated with fluid cursive. Found on Shiro's battle station in the Atlas.**

 

_Remember:_

_Don't push yourself. You're doing great. I Love you._


	7. Crazier

**A note decorated in a rough chicken scrawl. Found by Lance's bedside.**

 

i love you

i know i don't say it enough. words aren't easy for me the way they are for you. it's hard for me to think of them, harder still to say them. but i don't want you to ever doubt. i've loved you for a long time, babe. longer than i even realized at first. you mean so much to me and i have no fucking clue what i would do if you weren't here with me. go crazy, probably. or crazier. whatever.

i used to think that those people who talked about soulmates and destiny and shit like that were wackos. but here you are, everything im not and completely you and more than i could ever ask for or deserve. you're like my other half. it's cheesy as fuck but it's true. you make me beyond happy, you make me love life because you've made mine so much better. i want to stand by your side forever, i want to do stupid crazy shit with you while everyone yells at us, i want to fight by your side and defend the universe and i want to sit in restaurants on our anniversary and watch bad movies and kiss you and everything inbetween. 

you mean the world to me and once we're done here, i want to carve out a life with you. on earth, in the castle, on some distant planet in some far away galaxy. wherever you want. it's crazy, lance. i never even thought about loving someone before you. but you changed everything. 

its fucking crazy. you drive me crazy, you know? 

i love you.


	8. Eloquence

**A letter written on crinkled, aged parchment. Found tucked under Keith's pillow.**

 

You should know by now that you mean the world to me, bae. I know I say it enough that it probably gets annoying after a while. But you know me, I've always struggled with keeping my mouth shut. You're so good at keeping your shit on lock, but not me. I've always been transparent, and I'm so fucking atrocious at lying. I never think before I speak. My words aren't hard to come by, but sometimes they come so fast and they get so tangled and I know what I mean but no one else does. My words are like water trapped by a dam, and every time the dam parts, everything comes rushing out. Quality over quantity, isn't that what people say? Words, they come and come and I fucking choke on them. 

I look at you and I feel my throat closing. Every. Time. I look at you and I hold your hand and we talk about nothing and everything and I fall in love with you every day. It always feels so new. Words, they come and come and come, but meanings are so much harder to find. I love you and I say it and I say it and if I say it too many times, does the meaning stay or go? I mean it with everything in me, Keith. Every day. And it overwhelms me sometimes, knowing just how much you mean to me. We're so fragile. We're stardust and bone and blood and so easily lost and and and.

I don't think I could live through losing you.

Not in any meaningful way, at least. And shit, no one has ever done that to me before. It worries me, it frightens me. I'm so intertwined in you, and I don't know if we could survive separation. Should two people be this tied together? I don't know and even if I did, I'm not sure if I'd care. 

Words, Keith. They're never easy when emotion is involved. You have to work for them in some way. Words might come to me easily, but they're not always the right ones; rarely the ones I want or need. But "I love you" are the words where I'm most honest. I look at you and those are the ones that are always there.

I always mean it.


	9. Frenetic

**A sticky note showing slightly clumsy handwriting, as though the writer were in a rush. Found stuck to the wall by Shiro's bedroom door.**

 

_how do i stop being afraid?_

_P_


End file.
